Castlevania has a Theme that's not Blood and Gore
by eclipsearikado
Summary: An essay I wrote for language class it ish boring.


Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or The Scarlet Letter  
  
(A/N: ok this is an essay I wrote for a language arts reading project. I didn't even know that a relationship between a video game and a book would make sense but *shrugs* here it is. Believe it or not, Castlevania's only theme is NOT slaying vampires and saving human existence XD. And in case you're wondering, my teacher's comments for this endeavor was "Very interesting approach" and she gave me an A lol)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
For those who do not know "Castlevania" is a video game series. Now, one must think the writer of this essay is insane for comparing a book to a video game, but sit tight, and all will be explained in due time.  
  
The first "Castlevania" game took place took place around the 15th century A.D. Basically, the "Castlevania" games are all about vampire hunters' quests to keep Vlad "Dracula" Tepes from covering the world in darkness (both symbolically and literally). Now, what does this have to do with The Scarlet Letter? The first and poorest reason is because both works take place during colonial times. Key word: POOREST. For the second reason, which is very logical in its own right, let us follow the story of Vlad "Dracula" Tepes for a little bit.  
  
Dracula does not start out as the great evil who is determined to wipe out humans, although he was always a great evil; no mistake about it. However, the truth is that hundreds of years before his vengeful rages, Dracula really quite keeps to himself and does not bother with making the lowly mortals miserable for the exception, of course, of his regular blood-sucking nights. In fact, in the year 1482 A.D., Dracula falls in love with one of the "lowly mortals". With whom, one may ask? A kind and mild-tempered woman named "Llona Elizabeth (Lisa) Szilagy" who is also the cousin of Matthias Corvinus, the King of Hungary. Lisa is why Dracula hates mortals so much. Don't take that the wrong way; Dracula does not hate mortals because Lisa gives him a bad impression of mortals. Here is what actually happens. Lisa is a doctor and makes her own remedies to help people. This, on top of the fact that she marries Dracula, causes the other people in her town to accuse Lisa of performing witchcraft. As a direct result of this, the very people whom Lisa devoted her life to burn her at the stake. Dracula is furious with the mortals' ignorance and swears to avenge his beloved's death. What is the point of Dracula's sad little saga? What is the moral of this deranged fairy tale? One shall see it in Hester's story.  
  
Hester, for those who do not know, is the main character of The Scarlet Letter. She commits a horrible sin, and the Puritan society disowns her for the rest of her life. No matter how they pity her once they realize what a kind person she is, they can not forgive her. In the beginning, some members of the town even wish to lynch her or burn her at the stake. Sounds familiar?  
  
Now, what is the moral of the story? Think about it: Hester makes a mistake in her life, which causes her to be different from the others around her, and she is not accepted by her fellow Puritans because of her difference. Lisa also makes mistakes that make her stick out from the others around her in an ill way, and she is not accepted because of her difference. Both Hester and Lisa are punished for being different.  
  
Does one understand now why this essay compares The Scarlet Letter to the "Castlevania" games? If one doe snot, then here is the answer in a nutshell: both contain the same theme, which is basically society's ignorant refusal to accept those who are different. It makes sense a little more now, does it not?  
  
~And grown-ups say you can't learn from video games...~  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
XD that must have been quite redundant considering that whoever's reading this must know all that about Castlevania. Just ignore my essay, k? XDDDD *ish not even going to bother people to review* 


End file.
